Displacement assemblies of conventional fluid pumps/motors require close fits and tight tolerances in order to achieve high volumetric efficiencies. Conventional balance plates are typically used to reduce leakage over the face of the rotating component of the displacement assembly. These conventional balance plates typically contact the rotating component. While these conventional balance plates are effective for many applications, a need exists for a fluid pump/motor with high efficiency that can operate when there is a significant temperature differential between the fluid pump/motor and the fluid communicated to the fluid pump/motor.